1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to ornaments, and more particularly to a musical ornament having a concealable figurine.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are a wide variety of ornamental displays in existence, and many of such ornamental displays are specifically designed for display during the Christmas season. Such known ornamental displays, however, do not provide a movable figurine that alternates between a position of complete concealment within the apparatus to a position of complete exposure, while the broadcast of Christmas music is automatically coordinated with the figurine's movement while in the exposed position. Additionally, the transport mechanism in such ornamental displays are fairly complex requiring a substantial number of moving components. As such, these transport mechanisms generally occupy a relatively large amount of space, thereby typically resulting in a fairly large and heavy ornament. Moreover, the cost of display ornaments having complex transport mechanisms can be high.
Accordingly, there is a need for an ornamental display apparatus suited for the Christmas season, that utilizes a simple yet reliable transport mechanism, thereby reducing overall size, weight and cost for the ornamental display apparatus. The present invention satisfies those needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies known in the background art.